1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to air bag assemblies for use with motor vehicles.
2. Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,313 discloses an air bag assembly that is mounted in an opening of an instrument panel. The air bag assembly includes an air bag, an inflator configured to inflate the air bag, and a housing that receives the air bag and inflator. The air bag assembly further includes a lid or cover for covering the air bag and inflator, and the cover is attached to the housing with a plurality of hook fasteners. Because the air bag assembly includes a separate housing, and further requires separate fasteners for attaching the cover to the housing, the air bag assembly is costly and time consuming to manufacture.